Morgana's Healing Bracelet
Morgana's Healing Bracelet was given to her by Morgause (whom she later discovered was her half-sister) to help her because she was suffering from nightmares caused by seeing visions. Morgause put a sleeping enchantment on the bracelet, which uses the spell: "Gefultume híe þæt heo onslæpe". When the bracelet is worn by or is near the person while they sleep, their dreams will be blocked and they will sleep peacefully. However, it seems that the bracelet is not powerful enough to prevent powerful prophetic dreams, such as the ones a powerful Seer has. According to Gaius, the bracelet bears the mark of the "Great House of Gorlois". Because of this, he was able to recognise the child that he himself had smuggled out of Camelot shortly after her birth. This child, Morgause, was entrusted by Gaius to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, who trained her in magic from birth (The Sins of the Father). wearing the bracelet.]]This bracelet belonged to Vivienne, mother of Morgause and Morgana, and was forged by a High Priestess on the Isle of the Blessed. According to Morgana, its healing powers are equal to none in the Five Kingdoms. The bracelet was unable to resist Morgana's nightmare of Guinevere's coronation, so she later went to Morgause to ask her advise and be consoled by her (Queen of Hearts). It was also incapable of stopping a dream in which Emrys appeared to her on a battlefield (The Darkest Hour: Part One). When Morgana asked the warrior and High Priest, Alator of the Catha to help her to abduct Gaius, she offered him her bracelet. Alator sensed the bracelet's powerful magic and was willing to perform this dangerous task for it. enchants the bracelet.]]When he decided to help Emrys instead of Morgana and knocked her out with a stunning spell, he left next to her unconscious body the bracelet (The Secret Sharer). Since Morgana chose to give it away, it can be assumed that she does not need it anymore to prevent nightmares that are not visions, or that finding Emrys mattered to her more than controlling her dreams. Thus, the object was not seen after its last appearance. Trivia *In "The Quest for Morgana", one of the riddles demanded to click the image of the healing bracelet in order to solve it. *Morgana decided to give the bracelet to Alator of the Catha, so it is possible she now controls her dreams and does not need it anymore. *The bracelet did not stop two of Morgana's visions, the first where she saw Gwen become queen and the second where she was begging Emrys to help her. The first event happened in the last episode of series 4 ''(The Sword in the Stone) ''while the second one never occurred. 's bracelet]] *Morgause states that it cannot stop prophecies. *The prophecies not stopped from the bracelet do not always happen the exact way shown in Morgana's dreams but there are slight differences, like Merlin's clothing in Guinevere's crowning between the dream and the reality. *Since Morgause had it, she may have suffered from nightmares while she was younger and in turn may have been a seer. However, she never demonstrated those particular powers. *The bracelet bears the Crest of Gorlois, the stepfather of Morgana and Morgause. It is possible that the bracelet was being enchanted by either Vivienne or someone else and given to Morgause to protect her when she was given to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion shortly after her birth. fr:Bracelet des Rêves Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Old Religion Category:Recurring Objects Category:Series 2 Objects Category:Series 3 Objects Category:Series 4 Objects